fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gerie Mae Togono
Hi, Thea Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Gerie Mae Togono and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Gerie Mae Togono page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Confused with how things work in this wiki? Look at our Wiki Guide! * Not yet sure about your next step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 17:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Pair If you guys haven't noticed, in the main page of the wiki there is a featured pair portion. So far, we had: December 2012 - Jerza January 2013 - Jerza February 2013 - GaLe March 2013 - NaLu April 2013 - NaLu May 2013 - NaLu June 2013 - Jerza July 2013 - Jerza August 2013 - Jerza September 2013 - Jerza October 2013 - Jerza November 2013 - GaLe = 1 Jerza = 7 NaLu = 3 Message me on your top three choices that are not Jerza, GaLe, and NaLu for the month of November before November 12. 06:44, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Noted. 13:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Thea here, MaeMae!!! MaeMae, I'm so happy, I thought you will never join!!! XD................WAITT!! What changed your mind???!!!! You said you will not join!!!! Thea here!!! [[User:NaLuTheatear| ]] (talk) 11:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) MaeMae, Regina said that her username is Erza Fernandez and Agustin is Naruto Uzumaki? [[User:NaLuTheatear| ]] (talk) 12:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Talk to Thea for Me Hi there. Please tell Thea, if she has not read my message to her, that I will not be blocking her from this wiki and that she should not feel bad. There is no wiki policy that prevents minors in editing. That is all. But please tell her I'm sorry for making her sad. :( 13:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It is true. It is stated here: Wikipedia:FAQ/Contributing. "Anyone of any age may edit articles or register." "Note that users who identify themselves as minors (generally children under 16 years of age) are encouraged." Please tell her she can come back. 13:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) MaeMae, you're mean!! Hey MaeMae! What do you mean I'm an idiot! I'm just back in this wikia because of you! and you just want me back to earn badges! you are so mean!! Hi Gee. First of all, I'll be calling you Gee in memory for Thea in this Wikia. Second, this our (Thea and me) not our farewell. Since we could meet at other sites like facebook or twitter, I'm very sure we would meet. Third, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I mean really, Hindi ko talaga sinasadya. It's just you know, rules are stupid rules >_>. Also, I have already messaged her. PLEASE. Tell my message to Thea ASAP. ASSSAAAAAPPPPPP !!!!!! And fourth, Glad to have you in this wiki. If you have anything to ask, such as making signatures like what I did to Thea, you're always welcome to approach me. 07:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) We are friends already, Gee ^ ^ Anything for a friend. Well, can... you, um, wait ? You see, I'm busy with my studies and I got requests of signatures of about 3 Users and You. Well, Thank you... ehehehe, sorry too (._. ) 09:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Boy Well, Thea and I already been friends in FB, and we talked last Thursday, and told me that she was shocked too, that I am a boy XD. 09:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Still Feels Horrible I'm glad she understands but still. o(╥﹏╥)o I feel like I'm sort of a bad guy here. So anyway, hope you're safe from the typhoon and you can ask Arvee for help with your signature but I see you already did. And don't forget to vote for your favorite image and moment at the home page! 12:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hehe. Alright. I'll cheer up for her sake but I don't know if I can add you guys on facebook. I'm quite old, around my early twenties and I think my friends will find it weird if I have kids as friends. In fact, I don't even add my relatives in facebook. Sorry. （＾ｖ＾） 13:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Gerie-chan, I'm Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia and I want to be your friend?Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 10:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) We are the same! Hi Gerie-chan! we are the same you lived in Cabu City while I lived in Basak Pardo City, Cebu! GREAT COINCIDENCE!!! =DCycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 13:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yup! What is your school? Cycie Snaynie Heartfilia ^_^ (talk) 15:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) University of the Philippines (UP) ^_^ (talk) 10:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Sure, Anything ! 10:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Sig! Cinnamon-sama is the one who made my signature!!! XD ^_^ (talk) 11:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC)